forget the world we are on our own
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: roxas and soras mother died 5 years ago. thus ansem, they boy's stepfather, started to abuse roxas but roxas is willing to give his soul to pervent his brother from harm
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…there I said it! Happy now lawyers you made a girl cry! Shame on you all

Warning: This is a sad story that I had a nightmare bout last night and I had to write it…if you don't like sad stories don't read! Contains rape, sex, bad language. May be graphic.

OoO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

_**Roxas P.O.V**_

I law here next to my twin, rubbing his back in small circles so he can sleep, and pray and wish to the gods that my father doesn't come home tonight. Praying that he is drunk in some ally, to never come home and hurt me. My teacher called home today, saying I wasn't focused and stopped doing home work in school…this is gonna be my ass if he comes home…PLEASE don't ever let him come home.

All my prayers were in vain as I heard the front door open and close with a bang, surprisingly Sora didn't wake up but I knew I was gonna get it tonight I heard him come up the stairs and then he was at my door I put my head down to feign sleep, maybe just maybe he was too drunk to do anything maybe he was too tired to do anything. 'Thank gods' I thought as I fell into a light sleep one ear on my pillow the other in the air to hear if he was gonna come back. He didn't.

That was my first night of real sleep in months and when the sun shine wake me up I hated it, I wish it were raining today, then I could have a few more minutes of sleep. But I got up despite my body telling me 'Go back to bed! NOW!' and I wish I could but me and Sora had to go to school today and he needed to get up.

_**Sora's P.O.V**_

I heard Roxas get up and I knew it was time for school. I had a ok night sleep except for Rox kept moving I don't know why he is so sad all the time he isn't the same since mom died and left us in the care of our step dad Ansem, he is an ok guy but he is mean to Rox, nobody can be mean to my twin. Only when I try to say something Rox just tells me its ok I really don't know why. He never let people treat him with disrespect. Oh well time to get up.

I go get into the shower because Rox is cooking which is usually my job but I guess he wanted to do it.

_**Roxas's P.O.V**_

I hear Sora get into the shower and I start to cook. I needed time to do something to take my mind off of all the shit that I've been thinking about next week will be the anniversary of my mother's death…that makes 5 years…I was 10 when we got the call about the accident.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas and Sora are playing in their room when there was knocking at the door, a hard knock like it was the police. "Roxas go get the door mom said I'm not supposed to." Sora said still playing with his game. "I don't know why I have to do everything…we are the same age for gods sake! Well I am an hour older but that is hardly anything" Roxas grumbled as he went to get the door.

"Can I help you, sir?" Roxas asked the officer.

"Yes, is this the Hearts residence?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, but my mom went to the store, so can you come back?"

"May I come in please?" the officer showed Roxas his badge and then let him in

"Are you the only one here?" the officer asked and Roxas shook his head "No my brother is here to, is there something wrong?" "Can you all your brother down here I have something to tell you both" "Sora! Come down here, hurry" Roxas yelled. "What Rox? I'm busy" Sora said as he came down the stairs "Sora and Roxas is it? Well I have some bad news to tell you both…your mother was in a car accident. She hit a 18 wheeler and she died instantly…I'm sorry for your loss." Both boy looked at the officer like he had 12 heads. "D-d-did y-you say our…our mother? But she…she said she would be back in 10 minutes…she cant be dead" Roxas looked as if he was about to slug the officer right there, as if it were a bad joke. Sora hadn't spoken he jut sat there eyes wide. Hen he started to cry, and cry, and cry. Roxas went over to console his twin, still not believing the officer. 'He is lying.' He thought 'mom can't be dead she can never die she is superwoman they must have the wrong lady. That dead lady just may look like mom and they have the wrong one' Reality set in and Roxas realized that it was his mother, she was dead. Ansem ,they boys step father came home shortly after scared something happened to the boys because of the police car in front of his house. He ran in to see sora crying with Roxas holding him crying even harder. Ansem asked the officer what happened. He never shed one tear he just thanked the officer for coming and got the boys ready to go see if it actually was this wife, their mother in the morgue. It was, the boys were torn apart crying for their mother to wake up and to stop acting dead. But she didn't, Marie Hears died on April 21, 2002. At the age of 35.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEndFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Normal P.O.V**_

It's been 5 years of pain and suffering since her death. Fortunately and unfortunately Roxas looks like his mother more than Sora which causes Ansem to hate him, and treat him like a punching bag one day and a sex toy the next.

_**Roxas' P.O.V**_

I hate him, he took my innocence and my pride, he made me dirty and broken. I only do this because if I don't he will try it on Sora, I can never let that bitch hurt my brother! EVER if he even tries to touch Sora I'll kill him and not think twice about it. "Shit" 'I burned the bacon, maybe Ansem wont see it or I'll really get it tonight' I heard the shower turn off and Sora walk heavily towards our room. There is like 4 bedrooms in this house but I never wanted my own. I couldn't, if I want close enough to Sora he will try something.

"Roxas?" Ansem called from the bottom of the stairs towards me. "Yes, sir?" I asked and I waited to get hit. He only hit me where you couldn't see. Thank gods I played football or people would get suspicious or my bruises when I'd change in the locker room, but nobody knew that I never got hurt in practice or games I just faked being hurt on days I knew I had a bruise forming and tried to get tackled. Now I know I should use my strength against Ansem but I can't for Sora.

"Your teacher called yesterday while I was in a meeting…do you know how embarrassed I was having to excuse myself because my _step son_ isn't doing homework?" he made sure I knew I was his step son. "Well do you I cant believe you would do something like that to embarrass me" he said as he hit me in the chest I doubled over in pain. "I'm sorry, sir it won't happen again, I promise" Gasping for air. "You're damn right it won't happen again." Sora walked down the stairs at the right time for he was gonna hit me again "I'll deal with you tonight don't try and fake sleep either when I come home go strait to my room and I clear?" "Crystal sir" I could hardly muster a smile when Sora came in the room and hugged Ansem and I my chest hurt but Sora couldn't know that. "I'm gonna go shower, I'll be down in a few sora eat without me k?" I ran up stairs and got my stuff and ran into the bathroom. If Ansem got in there before me I would be in trouble. I took a quick cold shower to numb my new bruise on my chest; it hurt like hell even in the cold water, oh well. "Roxas hurry up we'll be late if you say in there to long." "Yes ma'am" "Fuck you Roxas I'm not a girl!" "Hehehe, you tell Riku that!" Sora turned red it was funny as hell. Riku is Sora's boyfriend and best friend it was fun messing with him about Riku. He says they haven't done anything but still who wouldn't pass up the chance to piss off your younger brother? "Shut up Roxas, dad will hear you!" I cringed at sora calling that bitch 'dad' our real dad died in a fire when we were 5 I still remember him. He was a great dad, Sora looked just like him. Ansem is homophobic but that never stopped him from using me as a little toy. "Calm down he cant hear us come on lets go before we are late and Axel gets irritated at waiting for us." Axel is my best friend, well more than just friend but I cant do anything more than kiss him I just get these images of what Ansem does to me and I feel sick, but one day I hope to tale our relationship to the next level. Hopefully soon.

OoO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

_A/N_: so this is the first chapter I had a bad dream about this last night and I had to write it down it is now 2:30 am and I got about 1 hour of sleep but oh well. REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

OoO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

_**Roxas P.O.V.**_

As usual Axel is waiting for Sora and me at his house by his car. Gods he is beautiful, his green eyes that even through his tough outside he is soft and kind on the inside, his crimson hair that is so soft to touch, and his tattoos under his eyes he claims they are real up I think other wise. I really like him, but I don't trust myself with anyone I may hurt them or they could hurt me. "Hey Axel sorry we are late Roxas here look forever in the shower, he was probably…" Sora's voice tailed off as I gave him a glare that said

'Sayonemorethingandillripyourvocalcordsrightoutofyou' and he just laughed as if I were joking with that glare. "Sora,' I said calmly "say one more word and I will hurt you, got it" this just made him laugh harder. Axel looked pleased at the tough of me thinking of him while I showered. Sora finally stopped laughing when Riku came up behind him and grabbed his ass. He let out a little squeak. My turn to laugh. "Riku don't do that!" Sora said turning so red Axels hair looked pale. "Aww but you like it" Riku teased.

_**Sora's P.O.V.**_

Riku knew how to turn me on, and right now he was doing a good job of it as he stood behind me his cock in my back and him kissing my neck, gods that felt good. Thank gods for baggy pants or I would be in trouble. "I'll take you to school on my motorcycle, k babe?" Riku said in my ear. I couldn't talk only stand there my brain stopped working and in two seconds if Riku didn't let me go I would have…well I would have done something to relives myself.

So I simply nodded my bed yes and got on the bike of death, I hate these things and Riku knew it because he speed off so fast I held onto him like my last life line. I'm sure he could feel my little problem in his back and the vibrations of the bike didn't help, it wasn't until we had passed the school until I realized why Riku had taken me to school, damn him he did this on purpose.

Riku looked like a god, white-silver hair, aqua eyes, and a smile to make you melt. Yes he was a god, I'm a lucky boy aren't I? Except I'm too shy to do anything, I need to be a man right? I'm 15, he is 16 only a year older than me but he has had other boyfriends that were in their 20's so I know he is experienced. I wonder where he is taking me.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**___

I could tell that Sora was 'excited' because I could feel it in my back so I decided that we were gonna skip school today and go to a hotel, I know he is not experienced and that's what I love about him, he was so innocent. It was a big turn on, plus I've liked Sora since we were little I just didn't know how to tell him. Well I've got him not and I aint letting him go that's for sure. We arrive at the hotel and Sora's eyes get as big a dinner plates. I'm kinnda rich; my parents own this hotel so I have my own suite so it looks like my bed room. We go into the room and Sora is looking sad. "What's wrong baby? Do you want to go to school instead? I can take you now if you want." His face brightened up. "No, Riku I wonna be here, with you!" he said and then he kissed me. Our tongues played against each other sending and electric shock down my spine. I lead him to the bed and set him down and started to move from his lips to his neck licking, sucking, and nipping at it. Sora was making the most erotic sounds I have ever heard, he squirmed and I went to his ear. My hand wondered inside his shirt and seaked out his nipples and squeezed them making him gasp and moan. Gods I need to calm down before I fuck him hard on the mattress, I removed his shirt and moved down getting one of his perk bulb in my mouth licking, sucking, and nipping at it. Sora arched his body so my mouth was closer to his nipple then I moved to the other one and I stopped. He looked up at me curiously he asked "Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" "No, my love you didn't do anything wrong." Capturing his lips again he reached down and took off my shirt and started to wonder around my chest.

_**Sora' P.O.V.**_

"Riku" I moaned as he bit down on my nipple not to hard but just enough. I put my hands on his back and felt his skin get hot under my hand. He moved his head down until he reached my navel and put his tongue in it, he stopped at my pants and looked up at me. "Sora, do you want me to continue?" "Yes!" With that he removed my pants and my face heated up as he got up and looked at me, I didn't were boxers today, what luck. "You are so beautiful Sora" he told me as he knelled down and took me into his mouth. "Ahh…that feels good Riku…don't stop" This was my first ever blowjob and I was in heaven. First he sucked at the head…hard…then he took more in and sucked and licked and then he did something I think he hummed. "Nngh…gods do that again" He did and I was at my peak and I didn't want to but when he started to bob his head up and down I came yelling his name. "I think you enjoyed that, Sora didn't you?" I could only nod my head I lost all since of my vocal cords. He kissed me and I could taste myself form his lips. It was strange.

"Do you wanna finish this Sora or no" "Riku, I want you now." I said my face started to heat up as he removed his clothes and laid on top of me his erection against mine he moved and they rubbed against each other I let out a moan. He reached in the drawer next to the bed and got out a bottle of clear sweet smelling liquid, I learned that was lube. He put some on his fingers and entered one into me moving in and out. "Ahh…Riku….hurts" "I know love just try to relax." I did and the pain left and he then entered another finger moving those and I started to move my hips to mach his trust he hit something inside me that made me see a white light and stars. "Ahh…do that again!" He did over and over adding a third finger and when I was stretched out enough he pulled his fingers out I let out a grunt of displeasure. He replaced his fingers with something much bigger and harder. "Ahhh!" Riku threw his head back in pleasure but he waited for me to get used to his size when I did I gave a moan to let him know to continue. It hurt still but he hit that spot again all thoughts of pain forgotten and only pleasure was left. "Riku…right there…harder." He quickly complied. "Sora…fuck your so tight" "Faster!"

Riku grabbed my forgotten erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. The double pleasure was getting to be too much for me. "Riku…gods I'm gonna cuu…cuuu…" "Its ok Sora, baby cum for me" when he said that I came all over our chests and with a few more thrusts Riku came inside of me. He collapsed on my chest but I could take his weight. After a few minutes of catching our breath Riku said, "gods Sora, was that good?" "Yeah, gods Riku that was more than good it was…I cant think of the right word to describe it." "Hehehe, why thank you Sora you weren't half bad" he joked. I moaned as he pulled out of me and rolled on his side and pulled me close. I was at peace with the world that was so much more than what I thought it would be.

_**Riku's P.O.V.**_

"I love you Sora" "I love you too Riku"

After a few minutes Sora's breathing became harder as he fell asleep and I was right after him. That was the best sex I've ever had and it was because it was with the man I loved…..

OoO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

A/N: aww cute ending this is a chapter here just for the lemon and Riku telling Sora he loved him but mostly the lemon XD

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue! Clear?

A/N: This Chapter takes place when Riku and sora leave Axel and Roxas at the car!

Warning this chap. Has a rape scene in it.

OoO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

_**Axels P.O.V**_

'Wow Roxas is so hot…aww he is blushing. Wait am I still looking at him. Am I blushing? Man I just want to get him in my car and….drive him to school. (Hehehe) Roxas isn't gay and if he is…he doesn't like me. Who am I kidding?' Axel was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize that Roxas was in the car waiting for him.

"Hey Axel, we gonna leave or are you gonna sit there all day?" Damn again with the blushing. Why all the blushing?

"Yeah, Rox did you miss me?" I teased. What? Did he just blush? Sweet!

"Of course I did Axel! You are my world…now get in the car so I won't be late I could have been there by now."

"Yes your majesty! As you wish."

"Thank you."

_**Roxas P.O.V.**_

'I wonder who axel was thinking about. He seemed distracted and he was blushing. Oh great he has a new boyfriend I hope he doesn't want me to meet him 'cuz I'll be bitchy the whole time. Aah why do I get so jealous Axel doesn't want me.'

Axel reached over and kissed me. Am I dreaming? Is this a dream? If it is I'm gonna run with it…I kiss him back next thing I know my seat is down and Axel is on top of me. "No Axel…stop…I-i-I cant…not yet." I was expecting him to get mad.

"Ok Roxy, this is your choice. We will go this when you are ready." He still looked a little sad but he got off me. Shit why, why cant I just love him? I do love him but I cant love him…Gaah I'm so confused. He started the car and we drove off to school the only noise was the radio. But we held hands the whole ride. "So I guess this means you are my boyfriend huh Rox?"

"Yeah…I'm your boyfriend Axel." That smile on his face made me forget everything, my aching chest, Ansem, my moms death, that smile made me feel something I haven't since moms death…happy. I couldn't help but smile and rest my head on his shoulder I am at peace with the world. Until my hone rings…its Ansem. "Yes Dad?" that word burned my tongue 'dad' I don't have a 'dad' I have a master. "What was that stunt in the car Roxas? You fag(please don't use this word) so you have a boyfriend?"

"No Dad."

"Bull shit Roxas, I saw you and HIM, the red haired freak. You know what I will deal with you at home tonight." Click he hung up. I had to think of something to say to make Axel think dad wasn't pissed.

"Ok Dad…I love you too. Yeah see you after school. Bye" I was trying not to cry gods couldn't we just get to school so I could go cry in the bathroom. I rubbed my tongue against the roof of my mouth so my tears would stay until I wanted them to leave.

"Are you ok Rox? You look pale. Is your dad ok?" Axel was really worried about me.

"Yeah Axel, everything is ok, I just…forgot my homework that's all. I guess I'm gonna get it again from Mrs. Reyes." I put on a fake smile, but I think Axel saw right through it. He didn't say anything just looked at me. We arrived at the school and I didn't see Riku or sora anywhere, the first thing that went through my head was accident. I pulled out my phone and dialed Sora's number.

_**Sora's P.O.V **_

My phone is ringing but I'm too tired to get it. "Riku if you love me you will get my phone." He does. "Hello? Yeah…he is fine…we are a little busy at the moment. Yeah…yeah ok Roxas. Sorry for scaring you. Yeah bye." He gets into bed and pulls me on top of him. "What did Roxas want?"

"He said we almost gave him a heart attack, he thought we got into an accident."

"Oh…nngh" Riku started to bite my ear. "Stop Riku. I'm tired." He kept on biting it…now I'm hard again. "Fuck…Riku…I hate you right now."

"Oh you love me!" "Who told you that?" He looked like I just broke up with him.

"Calm down I was joking love. Oh course I love you…forever and always."

"I love you more" He tried to kiss me and I rolled off him. "I'm gonna go get in the shower…that is if I can walk." "Sorry" "No your not" I teased him.

_**Roxas P.O.V.**_

"I am gonna kill them both when I see them! How can they scare me like that? They know I hate motorcycles and still they go off on one and don't tell me they aren't going to school. This was Riku's doing he is so dead…I'm gonna kill them twice."

"Where are they? A hotel?"

"Yes, he took my little brother to a hotel, they are so dead." I was pissed but the bell rang and me and Axel went to class. Hand in hand.

The day was short and before I knew it school was out. There is no practice today so I have to go home. Ansem is probably waiting for me there. 'Ring Ring'

"Yeah Sora? What? Ok yeah I'll tell dad. K bye." Sora is staying at Rikus house tonight fuck I hate Fridays, that means Ansem will say yes Sora can stay and I'll be screwed for sure.

"Hey Roxy, need a ride? I'll drop you off since there is no practice today." Axel smiled at me. I know I should walk to waste time but I cant resist him…damn his sexiness.

"Sure Axel, lets go" We walked to the car hand in hand, again we drove home in silence. He dropped me off in front of my house. "So Rox, do you want to go out tomorrow?"

"I can't Axel. Grounded still, maybe next week?" "Yeah next week will be cool. Bye" he tried to kiss me but I moved my head. Ansem was watching. "My dad is at the window. I'll see you Monday ok?" I got out the car and felt like crap. Ansem opened the door and waved to Axel as I walked into the house.

"So that is your boyfriend bitch? Do you fuck him?" Ansem was pissed and just my luck drunk.

"No sir." "No what? No he's not your boyfriend or no you don't fuck?"

"We don't sleep together sir." "Good"

**WARNING: CONAINS ROXAS' RAPE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!**

He shut the door and locked it. I wanted to run in my room and lock the door but I didn't move…I was too scared of what he was gonna do to me. I felt a sharp pain in my back only to realize he threw a boot at me…shit I'm bleeding. He stood over me as I lay on the ground. "So bitch…what do you want to do? Your brother isn't coming home today and we are all alone no need to be quiet. What would you like to do to me?" I wanted to say kill him but I knew better. We have done this before he wanted me to give him a blowjob.

"I wonna suck you off sir." "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" "Yes sir, it would give me pleasure to suck you off." "As you wish."

He pulled me up and unzipped his pants, and held his erection in my face; I hate him but did as I had 'asked' him to do. The whole time I thought about Axel. It was the only think keeping me from biting it off. He came in my mouth telling me to swallow it, that it was what I wanted.

"I think I want to take you up stairs Marie. Do you want that?" Ansem called me my mothers name whenever he did this. "Yes sir, I want you to take me up stairs." "What do you want me to do to you up stairs?" "I-i-i want you to fuck me silly."

He took me up stairs and laid me on his bed. I could hear him removing his clothes and then he undressed me. With out warning he shoved into me. I knew better than to say anything unless I was told, he didn't wait for me to adjust and keep thrusting into me I started to bleed. He used that as lube, I had to bite and claw at the sheets so I wouldn't cry out, that would lead to him doing it again then beating me. He came inside me and collapsed on top of me breathing in my ear.

**END RAPE**

"Did you like that Marie? Was it the best you've ever had?" "Yes sir, it was the best. I loved it." "Yeah, get out of my sight…leave and go to bed." "Yes sir"

It was hard to get out of bed but I did and lay in my bed. I cried to myself. I was in so much pain and I could feel blood and HIS semen coming out of me but I didn't dare get out of bed. He would think I wanted it again. I just laid there and cried hoping Sora doesn't come home and sees me like this I couldn't handle it.

A/N: Sorry for the rape scene but I had to put it in. I cried the whole time writing this. Review(no flames b/c I don't like)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own!

OoO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

Roxas P.O.V.

I wake up around 1 (am) and my body feels like lead, I cant move. At first I think 'He has paralyzed me' but it was just from the pain, you would think after 3 years it would stop hurting. I get out of bed and can feel the dried blood on my legs and ass, I have to shower. A quick check of the house to make sure Ansem's home, thank gods he is probably out drinking again. I get in the tub to tired to shower, chocking on my tears. "Gods let my pain be over…please! I'm begging you!" the ice cold water numbs my body, the pain is gone, I can finally get out the tub.

I see Ansem cleaned up any evidence of earlier. No evidence, no crime, right? Gods I feel like shit. "I'm just glad Sora didn't come home earlier and see me like that." As if on cue, someone put their key in the door. I freeze thinking it was Ansem, it was just Sora, Riku, Demyx, And Marluxia. Shit I forgot to change the sheets on my bed, I rush up stairs using the opposite stairs then the guys and strip the bed down just in time.

Sora's P.O.V.

I was sad that Roxas couldn't come over Rikus' so I brought everybody here so Roxas could have fun. I come up stairs and see Roxas making up the bed, "Hi Sora" he says, "Did you enjoy giving me a heart attack this mornin'?" He was joking but in his eyes he looked…dead…like he was missing a part of him. I need to remember to ask him what was wrong when everyone left. "Hehehe…sorry bout that Rox! I was planning on goin to school, but Riku here had other plans." I said scratching the back of my head with what I'm sure is a goofy smile. "So Riku what plans did you have with my little brother?" Roxas asked. "Well if you must know…we made love this morning and this afternoon twice." Riku said as-a-matter-of-factly. "RI…what did you say that for?"

"What it's the truth."

"Great I get the truthful lover!" everyone was laughing except for Rox he was gonna kill Riku I know it.

Roxas' P.O.V.

I'm gonna kill that bastard! He slept with my brother? Then just said it like he was buying ice cream. I'm gonna kill him he is gonna die. Before I could take a step my brain kicked in 'Rox wait! Breath, clam down, breath ok…good no think. Sora obviously loves Riku, and Riku would never hurt Sora he would be the perfect guy for him. Even if you don't like it…its Sora's choice.' My mind kept saying that but I wasn't hearing it. I need some air, I stormed out of the room and down the stairs, 'Outside, go outside.' My brain keep telling me 'cuz I was gonna rip off Rikus' 'pride and joy' if I stayed to close. I could hear Sora calling for me to stop but I needed air now. "Damnit Roxas! Stop now! Listen to me!" Sora yelled.

"What Sora? What do you have to tell me? That you love him? That he's the only one for you? Your to young, you don't know anything about sex!" I don't know where this was coming form it was like it wasn't even me. "That's not fair Roxas its my life! MY body, I can do with it was I please. I can fuck who I want when I want and you can't stop me." He was mad but hell so was I. All I could picture was Riku fucking my brother, all the pain he was in. 'Roxas would you get over it. Sora is 15 years old that's not too young

and Riku wouldn't do it if Sora didn't want to.' My better side was right. 'Plus you would let Axel hit if you had the chance. Get over it! Stop bitching and apologize.'

"Listen Sora I'm…I'm sorry! But as your big brother it is my obligation to worry bout you, and beat up your boyfriends." He gave me a look. "Hehehe what I'm tryina say is that even if your 50 I still wont like you havin sex. And if you are I don't want to know bout it ok?" we hugged I love Sora to death, he is my brother but I will NEVER like him having sex.

"I wont be doing anything any time soon."

"Ok…I'm gonna ask…why?"

"'Cuz I wanted to tell you myself when I was ready and Riku has a big mouth. I don't want the whole world knowing what we do together…so that is his punishment."

So, I'll be in, in a few…I need to think and cool off."

"Sure see you inside."

Axel's P.O.V.

I saw Sora come inside but no Rox. Hmm…I'll go check on him. We need to talk anyways. I run down stairs and hear someone talking. I hide behind the house so they cant see. "Why cant I be happy for Sora?" it was Roxas, I kept listening, "'Cuz I can never have the CHOICE to lose my virginity? Cuz Ansem that bastard? Because nobody wants a rape victim? If Ax knew,he wouldn't care for me…cuz of Ansem this is all his fa-…Axel? Is that…shit" he took off, was cahsing him. "Rox, Roxas slow down." Luckly I was faster than him and caught up. "Roxas is that true? Does Ansem hurt you…does he r-rape you?" Roxas just pulled trying to get out of my grip and started to cry. "L-le-et me go Axel. P-pl-please…just let me fucking go."

"No Rox. Not 'til you tell me the truth…does Ansem rape you?" he started to cry harder and didn't answer I asked again. "YES ok…my step father rapes me. Now let go of me and treat me like a rape victim, like I'm filth." His voice had so much venom I winced. "Rox I would never."

"Why not?"

"because I"

"Because you what Axel spit it out!"

"Because I love you! Ok I love you…I love you so much." He spopped struggling and came into my open arms and cried on my shoulder.

"Why?" he asked after a while his eyes all red and puffy, as he looked at me "Why do you love me? Or are you just saying that because you feel bad for me…I don't need your sympathy Axel."

"It's the honest to gods truth Roxas I love you and I will be here for you because you need me and I need you!"

"You love me even if I am filty? Even if I have been raped you still want me?"

"you are not filthy Rox. Ansem is you are perfect. And I will love you no matter what."

"I-i love you too."

I kissed the top of his head as we walked to my house. I will love him until the earth stops and then some

OoO-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------oOo

(a/N: very beautiful, sorry it is so short I had every limited time to write. My other sister is moving into her dorms and I have to go shopping for school so much to do.

review)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm getting tried of this, I don't own

Disclaimer: I'm getting tried of this, I don't own. I dint own three chapters ago I don't now.

A/N: Gasp, I finally have the new chapter up! OMG, ok so there will be like two more chapters then it's all over. I am so sorry for the delay I just couldn't write. 

OoO--oOo

_**Axels P.O.V.**_

"Sora? It's Axel. I'm gonna take Rox to my place…if everyone leave go to their house Roxas doesn't want you in there all by yourself…yeah, ok bye." I will never let that bastard Ansem hurt my Roxas again. I love him and will protect him with my life. He looks so cute lying on my lap. Shit he looks so cute and I'm sure he can feel my reaction to his cuteness. He looks up at me, "Ignore it babe." I say and he starts to laugh. Gods I missed his laughing I'm glad to be the one to make him laugh. "Axel?" "Hmm"

"D-don't tell Sora. Please don't tell anyone…I can't let anyone know please." "Ok" I lied I was gonna tell the police but he wasn't gonna know that. He moved to get comfortable and him my arousal I let out a small moan and closed my eyes, hopefully he didn't hear that. I heard him laugh again, shit he heard it. Fuck he really needs to stop moving, he was doing this on purpose, that little tease. He rolled over again…gods that felt good. He was staring at me I could tell but I didn't dare open my eyes. He pulled me down and kissed me…well that was unexpected but totally wanted. I moved him off my lap and laid down next to him and we feel asleep.

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. 

OoO--oOo

Roxas PoV

I wake up and its 9 am, groaning I roll over and hit a muscular chest and someone wraps their arms around me. I immediately tense up. 'Who the hell is in my bed?' I look around and realize I'm not in my room. Then I remember last night...Axel I'm in his house, in his arms...today will be good. He rolls over and I slip out of bed. No more pain in my back, I think I'll cook my boyfriend some breakfast.

Axels PoV

I roll over and there is no Roxas lying next to me. I shoot out of bed thinking the worst. Seeing as I'm not a morning person it's a wonder how I ran so fast. He's not in the bathroom or the spare room. "Ouch!" I hear from down stairs, and rush down them almost breaking my neck as I fall down the last two stairs. I stand and see the love of my life cooking breakfast, oh gods he is a morning person. All smiling and whatnot as he sees me. I come and put my arms around his waist, and kiss his neck. "Good morning Roxy." I whisper in his ear. "Good morning Axel." he moans "Stop that" he says with a fake pout. "Aww your no fun, did you sleep well?" I ask him as I sit on the counter. "Yeah...did you know that you snored...alot?" Roxas giggled at my pout. "I do not snore!" He just giggled more, "Yes you do. How would you know if you did or didn't you were sleep." He sticks his tongue at me. "You're lucky you're cute...better put that back in your mouth before I find something you can do with it." I chuckle at his blush.

Roxas PoV

I suck my tongue back in my mouth and try to fight my blush. "Shut up you." I say as I had him some coffee. He takes the coffee and looks at it like it was god. "You're not a morning person are you?" He sips his coffee, "What gave it away, my absolute dislike for the sun? Or my addiction to coffee, thank you by the way." He says with that grin I've fallen in love with. "Both and your welcome. Sit down so we can eat." He rushes to sit down, "Yummy! What did you make?" I set down his plate, "Pancakes, bacon sausage and eggs." He gobbles down his food, "You know what Roxy I might have to keep you." 

"Because I can cook? And I thought you like me for my personality. But I just might hold you up to that." We eat in silence for a while; I debate if I should ask him to get my clothes. "Axel? Umm could we, umm maybe stop by my house and get my stuff." HE looks at me with those pure emerald green eyes, they were full of concern, "Do you want me to come with you Roxas?" I nod my head. "Please I don't know what he will try to do if I go alone...and Sora's stuff too. I can't leave him there with Ansem...I know what he will do and Sora is too...he's too much light and Ansem is pure darkness you know. I think I'll tell sora what has been happening, he needs to know. I...I might even press charges against Ansem he disserves it." Axel looks surprised, "Are you sure? About telling Sora I mean?" I nod my head again. "Ok we can go after breakfast and a quick shower is that ok?" I nod again.

Axels PoV

I'm glad Roxas is going to tell Sora, and even more that he is pressing charges against that bastard. "Axel do you think you have anything that will fit me? I need something to change into." "Umm I'll look for something for you Shorty." He shot me a glare, it was adorable. "I'm not short your just a bean pole" he stuck his tongue out at me again. "What did I say bout that thing? I was serious." he sucked it back in his mouth and blushed again. I just had to chuckle at his cuteness. "I'll start the dishes go shower Rox." He goes upstairs and I do the dishes. He is so cute, how could anyone try to hurt him?

Roxas PoV

I step into the shower and feel the warm eater fall all over my body. I stand under the water and think about Axel, and feel myself get hard. He is so funny, and kind. He's sweet, muscular and so sexy, but I think what gets to me is his eyes. They are like emeralds; I blush as I get even harder. I grab my arousal thinking of my green eyed beauty. I stroke it slowly then go faster. Biting my lip trying to hide my moan, gods this feels so good.

Axel PoV

I walk upstairs and hear my angle moan. "Axel...nngh...faster." just hearing those words from Roxas get me hard. I think I'll check and see if there is enough soap in the bathroom. I open the door and he gets louder, he's close. "Axel...oh fuck...Axel!" I stick my head into the curtains and almost cum at what I see, Roxas, my Roxas jacking off in my shower yelling my name. his eyes are closed and his head is leaned back. "A-Axel!" 

"Yes?" I say calmly. He stops and turns so red it looks like it hurts. "No, don't stop 'cuz of me! I'm just here for the show."

Roxas PoV

I pray to every god out there for the ground to swallow me. I knew I was too loud, how long has he been there? "I never thought you could get hotter, I was so wrong." Axel says as he starts to undress. "H-how long have you been there?" I ask, still the ground hasn't eaten me, do I need to some seasoning? He steps in the shower, oh gods he is huge. "You like?" he asks raising a red eyebrow. "And I've been here a few minutes"

Note to self lock door when showering at Axels. "Roxy you look hot when you jack off." 

"Umm...thank you?" He is so close to me I know he is waiting for me to more. Not being one to disappoint I grab the back of his head and pull him into a kiss. He bites at my bottom lip asking for permission which is granted. Our tongues battle for dominance, which he wins. I pull him closer and our hard-ons grinned together. i gasp in surprise , I do it again moaning, oh gods it felt so good. We got a rhythm going and I was going to cum soon, I could feel it. "Nngh...Axel...I'm gonna cum" Then he stopped grabbing my hips so I would too, my eyes shoot open. "Axel, don't stop please." He kissed me then turned off the water, "I wonna make love to you Roxas but not in the shower, kinky as it is." He picked me up and were kissing again and takes my to his room laying me on his bed. 

He started to lick my collarbone and I move my head to give him more access. He bites down on the sensitive skin of my neck. "Ahh" I moan. then he move to my ear and grinding our hips again. He moved down to my nipples and I arch up trying get more of that pleasurable feeling.

Axels PoV

I was playing with Roxas' nipples and I want him so bad, with him moaning and writhing beneath me. I move lower leaving butterfly kisses down his body, until I reach his erection. I stopped and looked at him. His blue eyes clouded with lust, "Axel...please don't stop." He was thrusting his hips up, I went down and kissed his thigh, moving up until I took him in my mouth. I almost chocked when he trust up again. I stopped and looked at him; "hey you stop that" He looked at me, "s-sorry" Then I continued. 

"Nngh...that feels so good" I licked his head with my tongue ring, loving the sound of him moan my name. I began to bob my head, sucking hard. He is close, I can tell by how his moans became screams of pleasure, "Axel I'm so close baby, harder!" he screamed. I sucked harder on his cock, then I heard what I wanted to hear. "Axel! I'm cumming." He yelled and I swallowed it all. I moved up to capture his lips.

Roxas PoV

I could taste myself on his lips it tasted...different. "Axel, I...I want you so bad. Please make love to me." He looked down at me, "are you sure? We don't have to" I look him in the eyes, "Axel I want this so bad, I have for years. So please I want you, and I love you."

"I love you too Roxas." I rolled us over and got the bottle of lube out of the side drawer. I put some on my fingers and placed one in me. He looked so surprised that I was doing this, I just smirked and added to more fingers stretching myself enough. I just a condom and some lube on Axel and lowered myself onto him...it hurt but not that much. I bit my lower lip trying to adjust while he rubbed circles on my back calming me down. When the pain dulled I began to move, "Ahh...Axel!" I moaned. He grabbed my hips helping me get a rhythm. I slammed down and hit my prostate, "Fuck! Axel" I screamed, he flipped us over and began to thrust into me. "Faster...please baby" I was in heaven, pure unadulterated bliss. 

"Roxy your so tight baby" Axel moaned. I just purred it felt so good. When he was in me I had no thoughts of Ansem and what he did to me I only thought of Axel, the love of my life. He grabbed my weeping erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. "A-axel! I'm...oh gods...so close." He moved my leg over his shoulder nailing my prostate with every thrust. "Oh gods...Axel!" I screamed as I came all over our chests, and with a throaty groan he came inside me.

Axel PoV

I tried not to collapse on Roxas' chest but my arms turned to jelly and I did anyways. I rolled over and pulled out of him earning a moan, "Hehe you made a mess babe." He jus smiled, "I blame you" I pulled him close intertwining our legs. "Do you need anything babe?" He let out a weak laugh, "No I just need you to hold me" I smile "Is the least I could do, Roxas?" "Hmm?" He was almost asleep, "I love you." He looked at me and smiled. "I love you too Axel"

After a while he was asleep, and I was right after him...until I heard a knock at my door.

A/N: Oh no a cliffy, don't jump! Yeah!! Axel and Roxas getting down and dirty...sorry again for the long wait. The next chapter is up now so yeah! 

Reviews make the world go round, only you can stop the earth from going square.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy

A/N: Enjoy!!

OoO--oOo

_After a while he was asleep, and I was right after him...until I heard a knock at my door._

Axel PoV

I slip out of bed to see who the hell is banging at my front door. I pull on a pair of semi-clean pants and wipe Roxas mess off my chest. I look through the peep whole and see Ansem at my door, "Shit" I say as I unlock the door. "Mr. Hearts, can I help you?" I say trying to hide the hatred out of my voice and face. "You fucking well can! Where the hell is my son?" I try to look innocent, "Who Sora? Well I think he..." Ansem growled at me, he fucking growled!

"Don't play stupid! You know I mean Roxas, you know the one you're fucking" I try to stop the shock that was in my face, how the hell did he know that? "Oh Roxas, I couldn't tell you were he was" He shot me a nasty look, "Don't play that innocent bull with me, I know he is here? Roxas! Are you in here? Roxas!"

He tried to push past me, calling Roxas like he was going to answer him. I tried to shut the door until he socked me dead in the nose and pushed the door open sprawling me on the floor. Bloody hell! I think he broke my fucking nose. "Who the hell do you think you are? Get the fuck out of my house!" He just ignored me and walked up the stairs, so I did the most logical thing at the time.

I jumped at him, but damn him and his strength pushed me to the ground. He was at the door now, I ran after him and tackled him again knocking him to the ground. He rolls over landing punches at my face and chest...damn it hurt. Then I hear Roxas scream, he must have woken up. Roxas runs over and pulls Ansem off me, only to be pushed and hit the wall. He tries again and pulls him off, "No Roxas run!" I yell. I'm missing a tooth, that ass.

Roxas PoV

I wake up to see my boyfriend and step dad fighting. I pull Ansem off, but he is too strong and starts to strangle me. I scratch at his hands but he closes his hands tighter, "You little fag! So you have a boyfriend now? Do you like it in the ass Roxas?" Ansem is yelling at me but his voice fades out...then everything goes dark.

OoO--oOo

Sora PoV

I'm lying in bed with Riku and my cell phone rings. "Hello? Yes this is Sora Hearts...yes...oh my god! When...no, no, no I talked to him yesterday. O-ok bye" I hang up the phone and began to sob. Riku wraps his arms around me "Sora baby what's wrong?"

"My dad...Axel killed him. And-and Roxas is in the hospital they didn't say why...Riku I have to go to the hospital. R-Riku I..." sobs wreck my body. I fell Riku pick me up and were in the car. I just keep sobbing. When we get to the entrance of the hospital I run in and see a head of fiery red hair. "YOU BASTARD!" I scream he looks up and stands.

"Sora I..." and hit him over and over "MY FATHER! I HATE YOU!" Riku runs in and grabs me, "Sora calm down." I turn to look at Riku,"calm down? He killed my father! My brother is lying in a hospital bed and I don't know why and you tell me to calm down? I think I'm pretty damn calm considering the situation." "Ansem did it." I turn to look at Axel, "what did you say to me?"

"Ansem did it, that's the reason Roxas is in the hospital. He almost killed Roxas! I did what I had to do to protect him! I couldn't all those times but today I could." "What the hell are you talking about our father would never hurt Roxas." I screamed. Axel just shook his head, "All these years and you never knew, right under your nose under all our noses. I never knew, he was slowly killing him. You should be happy Ansem is gone."

"What the hell are you talking about? All these years?" A door opens and a doctor walks out. "Cloud! Cloud is he alright? Is Roxas ok?" Cloud looks at Axel, then smiles. "He is going to be fine. Some scars and bruising. We did a blood test Axel and he is negative for HIV and STD's. He is a lucky one." Axel smiles "Thank god! Can I go see him Cloud?" The doctor nods "room 813 I'm sure he wants to see you both." (A/N: I had to use there numbers!)

Axel PoV

I walk down the hall with Sora behind me, "HIV? Why would he need to be tested for that? Axel what are you not telling me" I stop and look at him, "Its not my place to say Sora sorry...813" I push the door open and see Roxas lying in bed, he has an i.v. in his arm and looks so pale. "Roxy? How ya doin babe?" he looks over at me and smiles, "Eh I've been better." I chuckle showing my empty hands as I walk up to his bed.

"Sorry no flowers" he laughs its scratchy because of his throat, "I never liked those things anyways. I prefer kisses." I smile, "sorry fresh out of those." he gives me a glare then pouts, "that's not funny! You know kisses have healing powers." I raise an eyebrow, "really now? Then I guess I'll have to give you lots of those."

I lean down and kiss him its slow and sweet. "Ahem" I turn and see Sora standing there looks pissed. "What the hell is going on here? Roxas what happened? And whats this about and HIV test? Roxas tell me." Roxas looks at me, "Umm axel could you leave us alone for a minute?" I kiss him again, "I'll be outside if you need me ok?"

Roxas PoV

I take a deep breath, I don't think I can tell him...but he needs to know. "So, sit down I need to tell you something's. Don't interrupt me ok, promise you won't stop 'cuz then I'll never tell you." He nods "Yeah ok just tell me what's up I feel like I'm left out on something big." I take another big breath. "So, he beat me and...and r-raped me Sora. Since I was 11. If I acted up he would hit me for no reason he would hit me. The rape didn't happen till I was 13. He came home drunk and you were at Riku's and he was hitting me I was screaming he said you wonna scream I'll give you a reason. and he raped me.

"He had this sort of deal. I kept my mouth shut about all of this and he wouldn't touch you. He said if I ran away he would replace me with you. I couldn't let that happen so I just took it. And don't you dare say its your fault or I should have let or told you because you would worry and I thought he would hurt you. So this morning I was at Axels sleep and I heard him yelling at someone, Ansem was there trying to get me. He was hitting Axel so I jumped in, I remember getting him off Axel. then Ansem was hitting me and I couldn't breath he was strangling me then I wake up in the hospital."

I'm crying and Sora is next to my bed sobbing, shaking his head. He looks at me his face will haunt me for the rest of my life, never have I seen my brother like this. He hugs me, "How could he do that to you? You are his son! I...Roxas I'm sorry, so sorry you had to go through all that. I'm sorry" I look at my brother; "Sora you have nothing to be sorry about I'm fine, alive and I have you and our friends and Axel. I'm ok, so hat happened to Ansem?"

Sora's eyes got big, "nobody told you? Axel pulled him off you after you blacked out I guess, he...he is dead. Axel pushed him down the stairs, he broke his neck." I looked at Sora, all these years I wanted to hear those words...he is dead...they don't make me feel better. I feel almost sorry for him. "Dead? What will happen to us? And Axel? Will he go to jail? Oh god."

Sora PoV

I sit here and hold my brother, we are in each others eyes crying. I can't believe I never noticed. My brother was raped and beaten by our step-father and I didn't even know. Then he tries to kill him...and I never knew...i never knew.

6 months later.

Roxas PoV

"Happy Birthday Sora and Roxas! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang, me and my twin are 16! These past 6 months have been hard. Axel had to go to court for Ansem's death it was ruled in self-defense, he got no jail time. Our relationship is stronger than ever I love him so much. I moved in with him, Sora, and Riku in a small house. Life is okay, Ansem had a small funeral and out of respect to my mother me and Sora went.

Axel proposed last night, we are getting married when I turn 18. Sora and Riku are so in love it is so cute. Mine and Sora's relationship has gotten stronger, he helped me with counseling. And the nights when Axel was in court he helped me stay calm. Every now and then I see him look at me. Just to see if I'm alright and I am.

I'm fine...live could never be better...I can deal with life, finally

OoO--oOo

A/N: so that is the last chapter! I'm glad I finished it. (even if you guys don't) I like the happy ending. It was going to be sad, but a story can have only so much angst you know.

I can't seen to finish _Sora and Riku together through and through_. I think I'm just going to let it die...unless someone has an idea I'm willing to listen!

Review or I send a hyper Sora and Axel after you!


End file.
